Currently, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) of high-quality, low power consumption and non-radiation has become a mainstream in a display market.
A major component of the liquid crystal display is a liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate and an opposed substrate arranged opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the array substrate and the opposed substrate. During the process of bonding the array substrate and the opposed substrate to form the liquid crystal panel, filling liquid crystal of the liquid crystal layer is a critical step, which comprises: filling the liquid crystal between the array substrate and the opposed substrate by a filling apparatus such as an ink-jet printing apparatus, and then coating a sealant between the array substrate and the opposed substrate under a vacuum condition to bond the array substrate and the opposed substrate together and to seal the liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the opposed substrate. Typically, the liquid crystal and the sealant are respectively coated on different substrates. The sealant is a translucent colloidal substance at room temperature, and after the array substrate and the opposed substrate are bonded with each other, internal molecules of the sealant need to undergo a cross-linking reaction to be fully cured by a UV curing and a heat curing.
At present, the liquid crystal coated on the substrate may diffuse to the periphery of the substrate, especially, diffuse in a direction of alignment friction to the periphery of the substrate, and come into contact with the sealant before being completely cured; in this case, small molecular substance of the sealant may contaminate the liquid crystal, so that problems such as uneven brightness and residual image occur, which reduces quality and yield of the liquid crystal panel.